


Mollyboy

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Sherlock, Jealousy, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Mollyboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).



I knew he was acting. It was the way he meant to gain the off-duty marine's trust, but watching Holmes flirt with the young man had my stomach churning with jealousy. Holmes was dressed like an absolute mollyboy, in garish narrow trousers with a flamboyant matching waistcoat, and he had hung his jacket on the back of his chair to roll up his sleeves and show off his pale, strong forearms.

It was unbecoming of me. I didn't _own_ Holmes, nor was I uncertain of his loyalty. But he was so _good_ at his disguise, and when he leaned in and whispered in the marine's ear, his hand placed low on the fellow's back, I had to put my drink down lest I shatter the glass in my hand.

The moment he had what he needed he signalled to me, and I didn't have to fake the bluster of an army chap finding his sweetheart chatting up a handsome navy man. I grabbed Holmes by the back of his waistcoat and hauled him away, and he shouted apologies until we were out of the pub.

I slammed him up against the alley wall outside and he melted in my arms.

"You were intolerable," he scolded, between hungry kisses. "You nearly gave us up."

Against his mouth, I muttered, "Brag and bounce."


End file.
